disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind The Mouse
Ever wonder what really happens behind the Kingdom Gate while you are asleep and Mickey is hard at work making magic happen? Venture in and see... It All Started When Over the last few years we have been trying to about creating a website that is both fun for us, but has interest for the reader. We thought long and hard, but everything we thought of was not long term interesting to us. We needed something we could love and bring life to it, that is when it hit us, we should start a website about Disney. We knew though that there were many websites out there that already touched on many Disney subjects, we needed something to be different. It dawned on us while building the website that our love of runDisney could be combined with our excitment for all other things Disney to bring to life not only a resource for those who run Disney, but to Disney fans alike. We wanted to bring a bit of magic, and we hope you hang on for the ride as we explore the magical world of Disney World . Eric, the Chief Mouseologist I'm not going to bore you with all the details of my life, but the quick hits are that I grew up in Minneapolis. We moved to Florida after I graduated from High School. I was in the Air Force for 8 years and ever since I left the Air Force I have owned my own computer business here in Central Florida. Now that the boring stuff is out of the way, let's talk Disney. Growing up my family traveled down to Orlando every couple years to go to Disney. We were here for the grand opening of EPCOT and in fact I still have my original special edition EPCOT ticket around here someplace. My wife will tell you that I'm a packrat, but I will say that I'm just storing away memories. I digress, after moving to Florida I worked at the Magic Kingdom. I started off working at Fantasyland Foods (Pinocchio's Village Haus, Gurgi's Munchies and Crunchies , Tournament Tent, the Pretzel Wagon and The Round Table). After leaving Fantasyland Foods I went to work at King Stephens Feast, now Cinderella's Royal Table. From there I went to Outdoor Foods to sell popcorn. Most of the time you could find me at the top of Main Street selling popcorn out of the wagon on the right. We didn't sell soda or whatever else they sell now days, just popcorn and cash only please. After leaving Disney I joined the Air Force for 8 years and then returned to Central Florida where I was once again employed by The Mouse working in Camp Minnie-Mickey at the Festival of The Lion King . Which by the way has been torn down to make way for Avartarland . I left Disney right after 9/11 when they laid off a bunch of people after attendance fell through the floor. Speaking of 9/11, I was there at that day working at Animal Kingdom . I will never, ever forget that day. We had to clear the park around 11 am and it was the weirdest thing, it is just something that sticks with you for the rest of your life. I get chills just thinking about it. Since leaving Disney I have had Annual or Seasonal passes most years. As a family we enjoy going out on a regular basis to not only enjoy Disney, but to see what new is going on. That is why we decided to start they website, so others who didn't live here could see Disney through our eyes. Links Main Website: http://www.behindthemouse.com Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/behindthemouse Pintrest: http://www.pintrest.com/behindthemouse Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/behindthemouse LinkedIn: http://www.linkedin.com/company/behind-the-mouse Tumbler: http://www.behindthemouse1971.tumblr.com Google+: https://plus.google.com/+Behindthemouse1971 Category:Fansites